Undisclosed Desires
by Blanxe
Summary: Wufei e Heero tinham o relacionamento perfeito, até conhecerem a figura enigmática que era Duo Maxwell.


Título: Undisclosed Desires  
>Autora: Blanxe<br>Revisora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai  
>Gênero: UA, Yaoi, Romance, Lemon...<br>Direitos Autorais: Os personagens não são meus, a história é só minha.  
>OBS: Esta fic foi escrita para o concurso Clichê Make-Over da ML Secrets Place!<p>

* * *

><p><em>You trick your lovers<br>__That you're wicked and divine  
><em>_You may be a sinner  
><em>_But your innocence is mine…_

_Muse – Undisclosed Desires_

* * *

><p>Humano natural do planeta Terra, Heero Yui acompanhava o amante na visita à Colônia Espacial N401009KI. Como guarda-costas pessoal de um dos Embaixadores da União Terrestre, cumpria sua tarefa com dedicação. O homem sentado ao seu lado no transporte de luxo era cinco anos mais velho e vestia-se impecavelmente em um traje formal de cor escura; trazia os cabelos muito lisos e negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo baixo e o óculos de aros finos davam-lhe um aspecto mais sério do que comumente o era.<p>

Como uma personalidade pública e respeitada, o embaixador Wufei Chang mantinha uma imagem imaculável. Sua preferência sexual só emergia na reclusão de sua casa ou nos quartos de hotel em que se hospedavam durante as viagens em suas missões diplomáticas às Colônias – onde Heero sempre fizera questão de esconder todas as evidências de seus momentos de paixão.

O que dividiam não pertencia aos tablóides sensacionalistas, ou a qualquer outra mídia intrometida. O que compartilhavam era algo íntimo, só deles e de mais ninguém. E Heero estava satisfeito com esses termos.

Tinha vinte e nove anos. O pai, um agente de renome da Agência de Segurança Interplanetária da Terra, fora a fonte de incentivo para Heero crescer determinado a se tornar tão bom naquela área quanto o próprio genitor o fora.

Por intermédio de sua tia paterna conhecera Wufei que lhe fora apresentado quando Heero era adolescente: seu primo de primeiro grau, polido e sucinto. Descobrira sua sexualidade com o mais velho que, apesar de demonstrar-se tão indolente, o seduzira completamente em uma tarde de outono.

E não mais se separaram, desde então.

Já adulto e condecorado com o primeiro lugar na Agência de Segurança Interplanetária, recebera a convocação para servir diretamente como guarda-costas pessoal de Wufei, na época já nomeado embaixador para relações entre a Terra e as Colônias Espaciais.

Existia um orgulho velado em Heero. Uma admiração por ter o primo — seu amante — numa posição de tanta responsabilidade e prestígio.

Naquele dia, em sua primeira visita oficial à Colônia Espacial N401009KI, Wufei formalmente apresentaria suas credenciais. A liderança daquela colônia estava nas mãos de um homem chamado Solo Maxwell. Heero sabia como Wufei vinha se preparando para as primeiras impressões com o líder em ascensão: além do estudo aprofundado a respeito de todos os aspectos socioeconômicos, financeiros e políticos, havia ainda a necessidade diplomática da polidez, gentilezas e, acima de tudo, paciência para tratar alguém que soubera ser exigente.

Seu amante não era uma pessoa muito tolerante, mas disfarçava perfeitamente bem essa faceta de sua personalidade.

— Vai se sair bem. — sussurrou, discretamente, assim que o motorista parou o carro em seu destino.

— Sei que vou.

A resposta causou um sutil repuxar no canto dos lábios de Heero. A arrogância de Wufei também o fascinava. A autoconfiança sempre fora uma nuance marcante na personalidade do embaixador e ele apreciava cada parte do que fazia o primo ser quem era.

A porta da limusine foi aberta para que saíssem e Heero acompanhou-o a uma curta distância, mantendo-se, porém, ligeiramente afastado quando os dois homens se encontraram frente a frente no extenso caminho cercado por um gramado verdejante, ladeados pelos guardas responsáveis pela segurança do representante da colônia.

Solo Maxwell era um jovem líder; o lugar lhe fora passado pelo falecido pai**,** que regia a colônia e o preparara como seu sucessor. O sorriso era cordial no rosto do homem de cabelos de um loiro mel, mas no olhar mostrava um brilho analítico que Heero sabia reconhecer. Superficialmente, podia dizer que aqueles olhos amendoados não seriam conquistados com educação ou palavras ensaiadas.

oOo

Ao adentrarem o luxuoso hall, após as primeiras apresentações, Heero confirmou que a residência dos Maxwell era tão suntuosa quanto imaginara ser: a climatização interna era fresca, os móveis combinavam com a tapeçaria de cor neutra no grande salão de entrada, os empregados extremamente educados e cordiais. Como podia atestar, um complexo residencial inteiro era reservado ao líder da Colônia Espacial e, de acordo com o extenso dossiê feito por si sobre a família Maxwell, o local todo possuía uma excelente rede de segurança à disposição dos Maxwell e convidados.

Repentinamente, uma figura enigmática surgiu saída de um dos elevadores de acesso.

Um sorriso imediato adornou os lábios do anfitrião ao reconhecer a presença que os olhava de um jeito curioso, enquanto andava lentamente na direção do trio.

— Quero apresentar-lhes a minha pessoa mais querida. — Solo anunciou, com um orgulho verdadeiro. A morena de longos cabelos castanhos se aproximou, aceitando a mão oferecida pelo mais velho, que a beijou com carinho e a trouxe para mais perto de si.

Heero, imediatamente, percebeu como os olhos de Wufei brilharam diferentes assim que a viram. Pela primeira vez, sentiu uma pontada do que identificou ser ciúme. A mulher, jovem e sorridente, tinha um viço ao seu redor que ganharia a atenção de qualquer homem.

Mas Wufei não era qualquer homem: o embaixador não se enredava pelas curvas femininas. O que seu primo gostava estava na masculinidade, e, basicamente, esse interesse estivera concentrado somente em Heero até o presente momento.

— Apresento-lhes Duo Maxwell. Minha irmã, senhores.

Heero sabia quem ela era. Pelas informações que constavam em seu dossiê, sabia que Solo tinha uma irmã mais nova. A similaridade física entre ambos era pouco notável: a jovem, mais baixa e de rosto delicado, diferia do irmão na cor dos cabelos e dos olhos. Apesar do incômodo, tinha que admitir que os olhos dela eram belíssimos: um azul de forte tonalidade escura.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Maxwell. — Wufei adiantou-se em cumprimentá-la e, além da mão, recebeu um sorriso que Heero tinha certeza que esboçava sedução.

— Igualmente, embaixador. — ela replicou, educada, expondo o timbre aveludado. — Meu irmão avisou que nos dariam a honra de sua estadia em nossa residência.

Ela voltou o olhar para Heero e algo perto de um estremecimento percorreu sutilmente o âmago dele.

— Este é Heero Yui, guarda-costas pessoal do embaixador. — Solo antecipou a apresentação.

Heero somente meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento, que foi respondido de forma graciosa pela jovem.

— Deixarei que se familiarizem com seus quartos e que descansem um pouco. — disse Solo logo que um empregado veio com as bagagens. — Pedirei que os chamem assim que o jantar estiver para ser servido.

Wufei agradeceu. Não passou despercebido a Heero um último olhar de seu amante dedicado à mulher que já puxava o irmão para longe do saguão.

oOo

Horas depois, o jantar terminava sob uma tensão interna quase insuportável para Heero. Não fosse Solo chamar Wufei para discutirem assuntos pertinentes à reunião do dia seguinte, diria que o amante acabaria convidando a morena — a qual recebera toda sua atenção — para continuarem conversando pelo resto da noite.

Gostaria de entender o que estava havendo com Wufei. Afinal, como ele podia dedicar aqueles olhares, a fala interessada, a uma mulher? Se fosse por um homem, a sensação conflitante no interior de Heero seria a mesma, mas, ainda assim, o alvo da atenção seria outro homem…

Pelo menos, a saída de Solo e Wufei para outro salão dava-lhe a chance de se isolar e refletir melhor sobre os recentes acontecimentos.

Ou desta forma ele pensava, até ter seu braço segurado antes que pudesse se retirar em direção aos seus aposentos.

— Já vai se recolher, senhor Yui?

Heero dispensou um olhar indiferente ao braço onde mãos elegantes com unhas longas e perfeitamente pintadas o detinham, para em seguida elevar o rosto e dedicar o mesmo olhar para a jovem.

Imediatamente, foi solto. Satisfeito por tê-la deixado constrangida, Heero respondeu, monocordiamente:

— O embaixador estará seguro na presença de seu irmão, senhorita. — era uma justificativa plausível. — E não há mais nada para eu fazer aqui.

Ela lhe sorriu, daquele jeito que mostrava os perfeitos dentes brancos timidamente, e replicou:

— Ainda está cedo e eu apreciaria a sua companhia.

Ela parecia uma perfeita anfitriã. A possibilidade de negar e ver a decepção tomar-lhe os belos traços faciais chegou a ser cogitada por Heero — uma pequena e infantil vingança — mas acabou assentindo com a cabeça e cedendo ao pedido dela.

oOo

Ao aceitar fazer companhia à jovem Maxwell, Heero não imaginou que acabaria por dar um passeio na propriedade, em plena noite. Após ordenar ao segurança que permanecesse seguindo-os um tanto afastado, a irmã caçula de Solo simplesmente o levara até o mirante, de onde podiam ter a visão de toda a cidade. Ela parecia entusiasmada: lhe contava sobre sua faculdade de engenharia genética e de como futuramente se dedicaria a área de pesquisa ali mesmo na colônia.

— Nem tudo o que você vê aqui é bom, senhor Yui. — comentou ela, apontando para a cidade, que seguia um fluxo sob as luzes artificiais de um céu noturno que sequer existia realmente.

As colônias espaciais eram uma imitação praticamente perfeita do ambiente terrestre. Um dia com vinte e quatro horas era ensaiado rotineiramente, o clima manipulado por um sistema periódico em que simulava chuva, calor, frio — as estações do ano. Avenidas, veículos modernos e engarrafamentos em meio aos prédios que abrigavam empresas e funcionários, shoppings e _delicatessens_; áreas arborizadas estavam presentes por toda a parte, e alguns pequenos parques haviam sido construídos recentemente, pelo que Heero lera nos relatórios de desenvolvimento e sustentabilidade analisados por Wufei antes da viagem até ali. Mas, ainda assim, para um nativo do planeta azul, as Colônias não passavam de gigantescas bolhas metálicas que abrigavam seres humanos no espaço.

— Nenhum lugar é perfeito, senhorita Maxwell. — ele concluiu.

— Não me atenho à perfeição. — ela o corrigiu, a barra do vestido que lhe caía um pouco acima dos joelhos esvoaçando com a leve brisa noturna. — Digo que nossa colônia é uma das que menos recebem apoio e repasses financeiros da Federação da União Terrestre. Seja lá por qual motivo, parecem estar esquecendo que existem pessoas vivendo aqui.

— A colônia não aparenta estar precisando de ajuda. — Heero analisou superficialmente.

— Graças ao meu irmão. Ele está mantendo tudo legalmente, na medida do possível, mas se as coisas começarem a colapsar, temo que Solo passe a agir de outra forma por estar de mãos amarradas.

Entendera exatamente o que ela deixara para que concluísse sozinho. Sinceramente, não se importava com aquela colônia, ou com o que poderia acontecer ao irmão dela, caso ele sobrepusesse os trâmites legais de sustentação da N401009KI. A curiosidade, porém, recaía sobre a razão oculta dela em lhe contar tudo aquilo.

— Por que está me falando isso?

— Porque eu me preocupo com Solo. — foi a resposta imediata que teve, em um timbre quase angustiado. — E o senhor é próximo do embaixador; poderia fazê-lo interceder a favor de nossa colônia, na Federação.

Um estalo em sua mente elucidou tudo de uma vez. O jeito insinuante como ela sorria para Wufei, a forma com engajava-se em conversas com o embaixador e até mesmo o convite inesperado para que se hospedassem na residência dos Maxwell.

Não tinha noção de como ela assumira que era _próximo_ de Wufei a ponto de ter influência sobre ele, mas de uma coisa estava certo: aquele esquema manipulativo acabaria ali mesmo.

— Se quer convencer o embaixador a conseguir apoio extra para sua colônia, é melhor esquecer esse jogo, senhorita Maxwell. — alertou, olhando-a friamente. — Assim que ele souber das artimanhas que está usando, certamente terá o resultado oposto ao que espera.

— Que jogo? — ela balançou a cabeça em confusão.

Os olhos quase violetas expressavam incompreensão e até inocência, mas Heero sabia bem que aquela mulher nada tinha de inocente.

— O embaixador é um homem que despreza pessoas sem honra e, pelo visto, a senhorita está disposta a perder a sua em troca de … — seu treinamento e agilidade evitaram a tempo que um tapa fulminante estalasse em sua face esquerda. Com o rosto contorcido pela censura, Heero olhou firmemente para Duo enquanto segurava o pulso fino enfeitado por pulseiras discretas e prateadas: — Não sou um cavalheiro, senhorita, por isso, não abuse da sua sorte. — avisou entre dentes, olhando fixo para os olhos irritadiços dela.

— Não abuse da sua, também, senhor Yui. — ela retorquiu. — Eu já disse que nem tudo o que vê aqui, é bom.

— Nisso eu tenho que concordar. — soltou-a bruscamente, mas em uma contra reação, seu braço foi segurado com uma firmeza surpreendente e quando piscou, a boca da morena estava cobrindo a sua.

Ela se erguia nas pontas dos pés, buscando apoio em seu ombro para ficar naquela posição. Estagnado, notou que Duo cheirava a uma flor doce; Heero não seria capaz de dizer qual, mas era um cheiro bom, inebriante.

Os lábios dela moviam sobre os seus, lentamente, e, num agir involuntário, ele imitou o gesto, correspondendo. Mas, assim como lhe roubara o beijo, Duo também se afastou inesperadamente, deixando-o com um formigamento ardido na boca, uma ânsia no estômago e uma indignação crescente em sua mente, enquanto ela o fitava travessamente.

— Continua concordando, senhor Yui? — escutou-a questionar, virando-se nos calcanhares e fazendo o caminho de volta pela alameda que levava à mansão, sendo seguida de forma discreta por um segurança.

oOo

Wufei acostumara-se com os olhos azuis sobre si: Heero era do tipo silencioso e gostava de ficar observando-o. Não eram raros os momentos em que vê-lo se vestir excitava o amante a ponto de fazê-lo ir até Wufei, tentando-o a sucumbir as suas carícias e estragando completamente o alinhamento de seus trajes.

Assim, era natural esperar o arrepio em sua nuca por ser ver alvo daquele olhar, ainda mais por estar acabando de se vestir para o dia em que passaria em uma interminável reunião com Solo Maxwell e outros políticos da N401009KI.

No entanto, era Wufei quem observava a atitude de Heero com atenção – parado perto da janela panorâmica, o olhar do amante ia para além das construções metálicas da colônia.

Ele tentava esconder que estava perturbado.

— Qual o problema, Heero? — perguntou, terminando de ajeitar os óculos no rosto.

O guarda-costas sequer se moveu de sua posição e, mantendo seu foco longínquo, falou com a naturalidade de quem dizia algo trivial.

— A irmã de nosso anfitrião está sendo maliciosa propositalmente.

— O que aconteceu? — questionou em demanda clara, aproximando-se do amante.

— Ela quer aproveitar a chance e induzi-lo a ajudar Solo a intermediar junto à Federação para conseguirem mais recursos. — Heero contou, sem se importar com a aura ameaçadora que despertara no outro homem.

Heero ainda não o olhava nos olhos, continuava fitando o horizonte. O incômodo cresceu na boca do estômago de Wufei que, apesar de absorver as palavras ditas, estava focado no distanciamento dele.

— Eu não perguntei sobre isso. — retrucou, segurando o primo pelo ombro e obrigando-o a ficar frente a frente.

Heero desviou o olhar e se esquivou da pegada em seu ombro.

— Mas _essa_ é a resposta, Wufei. — andou até a porta, deixando para trás o amante frustrado. Entretanto, antes de sair para esperá-lo no hall de entrada, parou e avisou: — Fique longe dela.

As palavras causaram uma perplexidade no embaixador. O tom fora de ameaça ou somente um conselho? Via-se incapaz de identificar, assim como de negar uma desconfiança que se fomentava.

oOo

A morena estava de saída quando Wufei a encontrou. Aproveitara a chance para tentar conversar em particular com a pessoa que atiçava todo o desconcerto que escalava entre ambos, uma vez que, depois de retornarem da reunião, Heero se fechara no quarto para tomar um banho e descansar.

— Teria alguns minutos, senhorita Maxwell?

— Tenho a tarde inteira... se decidir me acompanhar, senhor embaixador.

O sorriso dela o afetava.

Wufei sentia o palpitar em seu peito se acelerar e algo mais…

Heero ficaria possesso quando soubesse que saíra sem a sua proteção, mas, decidido a acabar com a desconfiança, não quis pensar em ameaças a sua vida, nas repreensões do amante ou algo do tipo – de qualquer forma, estaria sob a guarda dos seguranças da família Maxwell – a não ser aceitar o convite de Duo.

Ela estava indo para o centro de pesquisas da faculdade onde estudava. Não haveria aulas, pelo o que ela lhe explicara dentro do veículo no decorrer do caminho, apenas a responsabilidade de checar um recente trabalho que vinha desenvolvendo em parceria com os cientistas do lugar.

O salão da área de pesquisas estava vazio. Iluminado por luzes florescentes mostrava um ambiente estéril, composto por mesas e balcões vítreos com computadores de última geração e contendo um maquinário de tecnologia avançada. Por trás de compridas janelas de vidro, via-se o laboratório.

Foi incapaz de desviar o olhar quando ela passou à sua frente sobrepondo um jaleco branco por cima do vestido vinho e de reparar em como suas formas delicadas continuavam acentuadas.

— Eu venho desenvolvendo uma pesquisa sobre o vírus que atingiu nossa colônia há vinte anos atrás. — ela informou, indo se sentar diante de um dos computadores holográficos, ligando-o com um comando de voz e indicando uma cadeira para que Wufei se sentasse ao seu lado. — Lembra-se da Quarentena de dezoito de dezembro?

Wufei assentiu, aceitando o lugar oferecido por ela. Certamente se recordava do episódio, embora os noticiários da Terra dessem pouca importância para o que ocorria na época: fora um vírus que exterminara boa parte da população da Colônia Espacial N401009KI, onde o foco só pudera ser contido por uma vacina criada nos laboratórios locais e que conseguia imunizar quem ainda não havia se contaminado. Nunca ouvira falar de uma cura definitiva e o vírus fora catalogado como…

— O _Reaper_ hoje em dia é tratado como um vírus contido. Os habitantes se precavem anualmente com a dose da vacina que foi desenvolvida na época. — continuou explicando, abrindo uma da pastas do computador e mostrando a imagem que Wufei definiu ser como a do mal que assombrara a colônia. Ela descansou as costas no apoio da cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhando fixamente para o foco que se mexia quase raivosamente entre células. — Esse é o meu amiguinho. Diga 'oi' para o _Reaper_, senhor embaixador.

— Prefiro não ficar íntimo de seu amigo. — ele retorquiu, com um pouco de humor, impressionado pela forma como a morena decidida o afetava.

Ela desviou o olhar da imagem translúcida para Wufei e replicou com um brilho aguçado nos orbes violáceos.

— E preferiria ficar íntimo de quem?

Era evidente a insinuação que se destacava nas entrelinhas e, ainda que Wufei quisesse manter-se racional, a parte que reagia às possibilidades implicadas naquela pergunta era forte.

— De alguém que não usasse métodos tão baixos querendo me manipular.

Ela riu. Alto.

— Nossa, o senhor Yui já repassou as deduções dele! — disse ainda com resquícios do riso. — Isso é ótimo!

— Não sente vergonha? — inquiriu com o cenho franzido.

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha fina e o fitou com estranheza.

— Vergonha de sentir atração pelo senhor? Não. Eu estava apenas conversando com o seu… _amante cão de guarda_, senhor embaixador. Honestamente, queria que ele entendesse a nossa situação e sugeri que conversasse com o senhor. Apenas isso. Se perceber que ele é um homem fiel e íntimo ao senhor e fazer-lhe tal pedido me torna uma pessoa baixa, devo dizer que a concepção de vocês sobre honra é bem deturpada.

Wufei sentiu-se tolo. Tolo e com raiva de si mesmo por seu raciocínio ter sido compatível com o de Heero**,** sem sequer ter ponderado outras possibilidades.

— Era sobre isso que queria conversar comigo, senhor embaixador? — ela quis saber, com um leve sarcasmo. — Sobre a tempestade em copo d'água que seu namorado criou?

— Sinto muito. — desculpou-se Wufei, internamente constrangido por ela saber sobre seu relacionamento com Heero.

— Deixa pra lá. — Duo descartou o assunto com um muxoxo e voltou a atenção para a projeção, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e fechando a imagem.

Com um novo toque, um arquivo de vídeo se abriu. Um noticiário da rede televisiva local, do tempo em que a quarentena foi anunciada.

— Todos esses arquivos sumiram da rede, mas aqui temos cópias de segurança. — a morena divagou. — Até hoje não se sabe de onde o _Reaper_ surgiu. Não acha estranho que o foco tenha nascido do nada e não exista registro de um único caso fora de nossa colônia? Quais as chances disto acontecer?

— Esta é uma acusação muito séria. — ele advertiu.

— Eu não fiz acusação alguma, senhor embaixador. Mas da mesma forma que o vírus surgiu aqui naquele dezoito de dezembro, hoje a Federação da União Terrestre deixa a nossa colônia à míngua, promovendo embargos às nossas importações e exportações e criando barreiras nas nossas relações com as demais colônias. Correlacionar tudo isso faz parte da minha mente paranóica.

— Muito paranóica, sinto dizer. — Wufei expôs-se.

— Sim, provavelmente. — ela riu, apoiando um dos cotovelos na mesa e descansando o rosto na mão, enquanto continuava a olhar o vídeo.

Os olhos negros de Wufei desviaram para o pescoço delgado que, com o inclinar da cabeça para o lado, ficara exposto para si: a pele branca e, certamente macia, a qual ele não se importaria de beijar, naquele instante.

"_A morte da primeira dama só trouxe tristeza e mais pânico ao povo. Ao que parece, a imunidade dos…"_

O vídeo foi fechado abruptamente pela jovem que anunciou:

— Chega de enrolação. Preciso trabalhar. — com um sorriso aberto, ela continuou: — Eu pediria para que o senhor ficasse, mas acho...

Wufei só teve que unir seus lábios aos dela para calá-la e para que seu corpo esbraseasse. No tocante ao que descobrira, pegara-se impossibilitado de não reagir à vulnerabilidade que ela escondia tão bem. Era assustador e ao mesmo tempo intoxicante o que Duo despertava nele. Wufei era um homem que não gostava de fragilidades e, principalmente, nunca sentia atração por mulheres.

Até _conhecê-la_.

Mas a morena o confundia; mexia com seus hormônios de tal maneira que parecia renegar tudo o que acreditava ser e fazia esquecer-se até de que existia uma pessoa especial em sua vida.

A boca dela era tenra; permitia que a beijasse e acompanhava o movimentar com suavidade. Como um convite mudo, ela entreabriu os lábios e Wufei não hesitou em deslizar a língua por entre eles e se perder completamente.

O embaixador queria mais proximidade, queria explorar o corpo dela e senti-la. Tocou-lhe a sinuosidade da cintura entre o jaleco e o vestido, e apertou. Sua outra mão tocou o joelho coberto por uma meia-calça escura e massageou o local por um instante, para depois começar a acariciar a coxa torneada.

Abdicou dos lábios para dedicar-se ao pescoço que cobiçara inicialmente. Sensualmente, beijou a pele clara e confirmou a textura suave e a forte pulsação que denunciava o excitamento da mulher que inclinava a cabeça para trás, para que tivesse mais acesso.

Sugou com força a oferenda feita e ela ronronou causando um espasmo na ereção de Wufei. As mãos dela esgueiraram-se por sua nuca, as unhas roçando e causando um arrepio intenso nele.

Ele apertou a coxa dela, subindo a mão pela pele fina, esgueirando-a por baixo do vestido.

Ela mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e, antes que chegasse perto demais de sua intimidade, ela segurou seu pulso.

— Não queremos que volte para casa todo desalinhado, não é mesmo? — ela insinuou, afastando o homem de si com uma mão no tórax dele. — Mas não vou deixar que vá embora sem prová-lo antes.

A respiração de Wufei parou por um segundo diante dos olhos obscurecidos pelo desejo. Observou Duo massagear sua ereção por cima da calça. Estava intensamente rijo, como jamais estivera em toda a sua vida. Sentia seu sexo pulsar freneticamente, excitado pela situação.

_Por ela._

Ela que levou os dedos ao fecho de sua calça e a abriu sem pressa, abaixando o zíper e acariciando-o por cima da boxer preta que usava.

Logo, a barra do tecido foi puxada para baixo, deixando livre seu sexo. Por breves momentos apenas, pois logo a sua carne estava confinada de novo, mas pelo calor da boca de Duo Maxwell.

Wufei trincou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, arfando perante a sensação; perante o saber de que era a morena quem o sugava em um vai e vem profundo.

De joelhos à sua frente, ela o atormentava com a língua, mostrando nítido deleite em seu rosto feminino, gemendo e fazendo vibrar no membro de Wufei aquela sensação enlouquecedora.

— Duo… — ele ofegou, pousando as mãos sobre a cabeça da jovem e forçando-a a tomá-lo na boca, com mais vigor.

Os longos fios castanhos eram maravilhosamente sedosos em contato com seus dedos grossos; impelindo força para que ela movimentasse-se mais rápido e que o engolfasse por inteiro, Wufei acariciava aqueles cabelos constantemente.

Excitado demais para perdurar, o orgasmo abateu repentinamente seu corpo. Obrigou a cabeça de Duo a descender de uma única vez e a manteve ali, enquanto seu sexo imerso totalmente dentro daquela boca perfeita e morna jorrava todo clímax que o abandonava.

Quando os espasmos terminaram e a euforia lentamente dissipou-se, Wufei liberou a jovem, permitindo que ela afastasse. Olhou para baixo, tendo a plena noção de que Duo sorvera cada gota de seu sêmen, ainda assim, ela lambia-o de um jeito dedicado, como se quisesse deixá-lo perfeitamente limpo ou excitado novamente.

oOo

Assim que Wufei e a senhorita Maxwell retornaram, Heero reparou na marca avermelhada no pescoço da morena, enquanto ela rapidamente desaparecia adentrando na mansão, dizendo que iria procurar pelo irmão.

Wufei não disse nada. Dispensando um dos criados que imediatamente viera atendê-lo, passou direto por Heero no hall de entrada indo em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos onde estavam hospedados.

Não era preciso explicar com palavras, a tensão entre eles já dizia tudo. Entretanto, um lado masoquista que Heero sequer conhecia, o impulsionou a confrontar a situação. Estavam naquele jogo por tempo demais.

Mas sua caça seria outra.

Em vez de ir atrás de Wufei, foi ao encalço da morena. Sabia de antemão que ela não encontraria Solo na residência, uma vez que ele ainda não retornara do longo dia de reuniões e compromissos.

Encurralou-a em uma sala de leitura projetada para que parecesse uma biblioteca particular. Certamente, ela pensara em encontrar o irmão ali, mas acabou dando-se com o espaço vazio e com Heero logo atrás de si, fechando a porta para que a conversa não despertasse curiosidade de terceiros.

— Conseguiu o que queria? — perguntou ele, ácido demais para seu próprio autocontrole.

Ela nada demonstrou, além de um leve desentendimento.

— Desculpe, senhor Yui, não entendi a sua pergunta.

— Perguntei... — ele disse, se aproximando perigosamente. — ..._se conseguiu o que queria_.

Duo deu de ombros e respondeu:

— Nem tudo.

Heero gostaria que ela fosse um homem, só para poder destruir o cinismo daquele rosto de porcelana com os punhos.

Ameaçador, chegou mais perto, odiando a forma como a jovem o enfrentava com aqueles olhos e fachada tão dissimulada. Ela sustentou seu olhar sem desviar, sem receio algum.

— Como eu disse, nem tudo. Mas o embaixador tem um gosto muito bom. — ela provocou, lambendo dos lábios numa letargia obscena.

Heero trincou o maxilar e forçou-se a não reagir com violência.

— Se o que você quer é…

— Você não faz _ideia_ do que eu quero, Heero. — ela o cortou e o guarda-costas não deixou passar a falta de formalidade ao escutá-la pronunciar seu primeiro nome, resultando em um calor inesperado formando-se em seu âmago. — Sua imaginação é muito fértil, mas lenta demais para compreender o que eu desejo.

O toque em sua face foi suave e agradável, mas, prevendo as intenções de Duo, ele se afastou.

— Não tenho interesse em mulheres, senhorita Maxwell.

Sem perder a elegância ou aparentar constrangimento por sua reação, Duo foi em direção a uma janela panorâmica e a tocou, inclinando o corpo ligeiramente para trás, realçando o contorno de seu corpo emoldurado pelo vestido vinho

— Não, realmente acho que você não tenha. — ela levou o dedo ao queixo, fazendo uma pose pensativa e debochou: — O embaixador também não tem. Não é estranho?

Racionalmente, Heero concordava com a questão. Mas ela era linda, sensual e inteligente… Afastou a linha em que seus pensamentos seguiam e tentou se focar no que queria: manter aquela mulher distante de Wufei.

— Sabe o que você parece, insinuando-se primeiro para o embaixador e depois para mim?

— Você não me ofende, Heero. — se virando, ela gesticulou, como se o assunto fosse algo cansativo. — Eu sei bem o que parece, mas está tirando conclusões precipitadas outra vez.

— Seus métodos são previsíveis e Wufei vai descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Diga: tem medo de que ele realmente se apaixone por mim?

— Não.

— Men-ti-ro-so. — ela silabou, divertida. — Tudo bem. Eu não ligo para as suas mentiras. Mas que uma coisa fique _bem_ clara: o que eu quero, eu consigo. – determinou, os olhos brilhando de malícia ao olhá-lo por entre os fios da franja.

Heero queria xingá-la de nomes que jamais ousara pronunciar. Aquela mulher intragável tinha o dom de tirá-lo de sério com meras palavras. Palavras! Sem esforço, sem perder a elegância ou a segurança.

No entanto, como ele poderia ficar imune quando ela o provocava, insinuando o que fizera com seu amante? Heero tinha orgulho de ser um homem externamente frio e calculista, mas seus sentimentos por Wufei eram seu grande ponto fraco. Ninguém nunca chegara perto de ameaçar a estabilidade emocional que tinha com o primo; ninguém jamais fizera o amante desviar os olhos de si.

Que poder era aquele que ela exercia e que tanto fascinara Wufei?

Foi com aquela questão que abandonou Duo no local.

Sem respostas. E perdendo mais uma batalha verbal para ela.

oOo

Encontrou Wufei sentado na cama do quarto reservado a ele. Com os olhos fechados, os óculos caiam para metade do nariz e seu queixo estava apoiado nas mãos cruzadas. Meditativo, Heero diria.

Wufei tinha muito que pensar. Com dilemas, ele era paciente. Se algo o fazia vacilar ou obter mais de uma resposta, ele ponderava com seriedade. Heero respeitaria o tempo de reflexão dele, se todo aquele problema não o estivesse envolvendo diretamente e corroendo suas entranhas.

— O que pretende fazer? — perguntou, vendo Wufei fechar as mãos entrelaçadas com um pouco mais de força, mas continuar de olhos fechados.

— Sobre o quê?

A réplica era um sinal de que Wufei preferia que ele mudasse de assunto. Se começava a fingir que não sabia do que estava se referindo, Heero deveria simplesmente não aborrecê-lo. Sim. Fosse outra ocasião, ele seguiria a indicação, mas no presente momento, não.

— Sobre a senhorita Maxwell. — esclareceu, reparando no abrir imediato dos olhos negros. — Arriscou a sua segurança para sair sozinho com ela. Permaneceu sumido durante horas, sem me avisar e recusando-se a responder meus chamados. Está mais do que óbvio que avançou um sinal e eu sou prático demais para tolerar isso.

Objetividade sempre regera os atos de Heero. Não conseguiria agir de outra forma agora, por mais que o que estivesse em jogo fosse seu relacionamento com Wufei.

— Eu não sei, Heero. — retorquiu o embaixador, esfregando o rosto e ajeitando os óculos. — Não sei de nada.

Os olhos azuis transpareceram, momentaneamente, uma mágoa:a resposta fora suficiente para que entendesse que os sentimentos de Wufei estavam oscilando. Não havia mais a certeza de que ele era _só_ seu.

Recuperando a frieza antes que sua fraqueza fosse notada, anunciou:

— Posso tornar as coisas fáceis para você.

Endurecidos, os orbes negros voltaram-se diretamente para o homem que amava. Indignação e repúdio pela ideia que propusera pairavam neles.

— Eu não quero que você torne as coisas fáceis!

Mas, quase imediatamente, a dúvida retornou e aqueles olhos ônix miraram o chão, buscando evitar que Heero visse a vergonha estampada neles.

— Não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo, Heero.

A frase foi dita em tom baixo, como se Wufei estivesse admitindo a frustração não só para Heero, mas para si mesmo, também.

Com um nó se formando em sua garganta, engoliu com dificuldade e arriscou perguntar:

— Apaixonou-se por ela?

Wufei ficou em silêncio. Por poucos instantes.

Mas o silêncio teria sido melhor do que a resposta que ele lhe deu.

— Não me peça para responder isso agora. Não me pressione.

Heero assentiu, retroagindo até a porta.

Com o próprio coração e a mente mergulhados em tal dilema, Wufei sequer levantou o rosto ou pediu para que ficasse. Deixou que partisse com aquele bolo de sentimentos que o feriam por dentro.

oOo

Heero achou que tivesse ficado cego. Só sabia que saíra do quarto do amante com um único pensamento: _acabou_.

Não que estivesse colocando um ponto final no relacionamento deles, não era isso. O que ocorria era que sabia, bem lá no fundo, que a Duo _já tinha_ Wufei na palma da mão.

O inconformismo pairava em sua mente; a cólera juntava-se a toda a amargura que estava sendo gerada pelas atitudes da morena. E saber que seus planos focavam-se em tirá-lo de Heero somente para usá-lo, só exponencializava-lhe a raiva.

Ele realmente achou que havia ficado cego…

Pois não se deu conta de que metodicamente vasculhara a residência dos Maxwell atrás da jovem. Não a encontrando mais na sala de leitura, fora sistematicamente procurando, procurando, policiando-se para não demonstrar suas intenções ao corpo de empregados.

Sua visão retornou somente ao entrar naquele quarto.

_O quarto dela._

Seus olhos se estreitaram, seu foco se acentuou.

As costas estavam nuas; os cabelos longos haviam sido presos numa grossa trança que pendia pelo ombro para frente de seu corpo delgado; o zíper do vestido fora abaixado até o cóccix onde exposta estava parte da lingerie de cor vinho que usava. Ela encontrava-se olhando um enorme closet, provavelmente procurando entre tantos vestidos e tailleurs algo para se trocar.

Não soube o que realmente chamou a atenção para sua presença imóvel dentro do quarto — quem sabe o peso de seu olhar sobre suas costas —, mas, de súbito, ela parou os movimentos e, desconfiada, olhou por sobre os ombros.

Inexplicavelmente, sem expressar surpresa ou susto, Duo esboçou aquele sorriso traiçoeiro.

— É falta de educação entrar no quarto de uma dama sem bater.

— Isso se você fosse uma. — ele rebateu, com escárnio.

— Eis uma verdade. — Duo concordou, sem perder o sorriso de zombaria, voltando sua atenção ao que fazia antes. Mas congelou imediatamente ao sentir o homem atrás de si, perto o suficiente para que o contato com o mais alto fosse percebido em suas costas nuas. — O que o traz até aqui, senhor Yui? Ainda querendo me intimidar por causa do embaixador?

Dizer o que queria era difícil. Quem sabe pudesse provar para Wufei que aquela mulher não estava se fazendo exclusiva. Ou pudesse ele mesmo descobrir que fascínio era aquele que ela exercia sobre seu amante.

Fascínio o qual ele próprio parecia não ser imune.

Baixou o olhar até o pescoço dela, bem onde a marca feita por Wufei estava e, sem nada dizer, inclinou a cabeça... e beijou o local. A morena ficou levemente tensa, provavelmente estranhando a atitude.

Ele entreabriu os lábios e cobriu a marca completamente. A ponta de sua língua se insinuou pela pele macia antes dele sugá-la com força.

— Heero… — um gemido fraco deixou os lábios dela.

Ele nunca estivera com uma mulher antes. Mas, ainda que fosse um novato naquele tipo de experiência, sabia do prazer que o corpo sentia em determinados toques e carícias. E Duo parecia ansiosa para que a tocasse. Ela era completamente amoral, hora se insinuando para Wufei, hora se entregando a Heero, como naquele instante.

— Eu não entendo… — ele deixou seus pensamentos escaparem.

E realmente era incompreensível que a sua raiva se substituísse por dúvidas e que seu corpo começasse a reagir ante ao encostar mais firme das costas delgadas dela em seu tórax. As nádegas arredondadas pressionaram seu sexo, que endurecia sem querer se dar conta de que ali era um corpo feminino o estimulando.

Suas mãos tocaram o abdômen dela e guiadas por aquele desejo súbito, subiu-as até o busto. Há muito intuíra que Duo tinha seios muito pequenos – isso já era notável pelos vestidos que ela usava – mas havia uma elevação muito sutil, macia o suficiente para que apertasse e sentisse os mamilos eriçados. Se não fosse por aquele tenro relevo, ela teria o torso tão chapado quanto um peito masculino.

Duo elevou um dos braços, tocando o pescoço dele, esgueirando os dedos pelos curtos cabelos castanhos escuros.

— Eu disse que sempre consigo o que quero. — ela relembrou e lentamente virou o rosto, erguendo o olhar, fitando-o com desejo. — E eu quero você, Heero.

O hálito da jovem batendo contra seus lábios e a necessidade expressada nos olhos de longos cílios escuros, foram o estopim para que a pulsação do guarda-costas se acelerasse e abruptamente cobrisse a boca dela com a sua, fechando os braços ao redor do corpo feminino.

_Diferente._

Era muito diferente beijá-la, em comparação aos beijos que estava acostumado a dividir com Wufei. Ela tinha os lábios mais delicados e um jeito mais dócil, enquanto Wufei era demanda e voracidade. Mas não se forçou a diminuir a intensidade daquele beijo. Ele era exigente e continuaria sendo, principalmente por ser ela a provocar e estar destruindo a sanidade de seu amante – e a sua também.

Duo era sensível e gemeu enquanto a língua dele invadia-lhe a boca, enroscando-se à dela, explorando aquele território que certamente Wufei já provara.

Heero foi atingido pelo ciúme, mais uma vez. Wufei já a tocara e sabe-se lá o que haviam feito durante a saída de ambos.

A constatação tornou beijo mais agressivo sem que ele percebesse. Movimentou-se, abaixando as alças do vestido dela e enfiando a mão por dentro do tecido. Esfregou o indicador na ponta do mamilo e, em resposta, Duo puxou os cabelos da nuca dele e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior.

— Até onde vocês foram? — Heero perguntou, apartando as bocas e vendo-a se contorcer contra o corpo dele, friccionando as nádegas em sua ereção.

Duo não respondeu e isso causou uma frustração súbita no guarda-costas. Ele mordeu a helix da orelha enfeitada por brincos prateados pendurados e torceu mais enfaticamente o bico do diminuto seio dela.

— O quão longe Wufei foi com você? — repetiu a questão, mas percebendo que não obteria resposta, apertou mais fortemente o corpo menor contra o seu e deslizou a outra mão pela coxa arrepiada e coberta pelo tecido fino da meia, subindo o vestido por um caminho em direção à parte interna da perna dela. — Ele te tocou aqui?

Subitamente, ela o deteve. Segurou seu punho com tanta força que as unhas chegaram a machucar a pele.

— Heero… — Duo ofegou seu nome, como se quisesse manter a resolução e não fraquejar.

Ele ficou confuso; para alguém que flertara e se insinuara tanto sexualmente, Duo agia agora como se…

— Ele não me tocou. Eu não deixei… — ela confessou, respirando pesadamente. — Não como você está fazendo.

A revelação elevou um pouco o ego de Heero. O que quer que houvesse ocorrido entre eles, não chegara tão longe. Entretanto, era curioso que, para uma mulher tão decidida, ela não tivesse permitido que fossem adiante.

Ele forçou a mão a continuar o percurso, mas novamente ela não aceitou.

— Qual o problema? — questionou, intrigado. — Não vai me dizer depois de tudo que é virgem, vai?

Ela negou com a cabeça, sorrindo indecifravelmente.

— Conclusões precipitadas mais uma vez, senhor Yui. — ela zombou, puxando-lhe novamente a cabeça para si, lambendo os lábios dele e o beijando, enquanto guiava a mão maior por baixo de seu vestido.

Heero ficou estarrecido com o que sentiu.

Nem de longe aquilo se assemelhava à parte íntima de uma mulher.

— Você presume muitas coisas erradas para alguém tão bem treinado, meu caro. — ela o fez acariciar seu membro endurecido e confinado pela _lingerie_ e, aproveitando-se do estado de estupor de Heero, fechou os olhos apreciando a sensação da mão masculina sobre sua carne. — Então, senhor Yui… o que vai fazer agora? Terminar o que começou ou sair correndo para o colo do embaixador?

O sarcasmo embutido na voz baixa e sensual de Duo soou como um desafio para Heero. Não, ele não iria deixar tudo e correr para Wufei; não quando agora sabia e entendia, _em parte_, o porquê daquela atração visceral de ambos por aquela mulher.

Ela _era um rapaz_.

oOo

Wufei não procurava Heero quando entrou naquele quarto.

Mas quando entrou e viu-o com Duo, ficou perplexo, em um primeiro momento; chocado por ver seu amante e seu mais novo objeto de desejo transando como se não houvesse amanhã.

Contudo, não houve raiva, cólera, sentimento de traição ou indignação. Seus olhos negros expressaram cobiça. Poderia parecer loucura, mas a resposta que Heero exigira de si a menos de uma hora atrás estava bem ali adiante.

Adentrou o recinto sem fazer barulho, fechando silenciosamente a porta. Heero estava sentado na cama, de costas para si e Duo sobre ele, movimentando-se para cima e para baixo, perdida no coito. Os dois não notaram sua presença, mas Wufei não fazia questão de que o vissem.

Queria continuar olhando Heero embalando-se para cima, para dentro de Duo. Queria mais dos gemidos dela, das unhas longas que se enterravam nas costas largas e bronzeadas do guarda-costas e deixavam marcas vermelhas.

Os movimentos perfeitos, a tensão em seus corpos, a paixão com que ela se entregava a ele em meio a beijos sôfregos e abraços que perigavam fundi-los, tamanha era a necessidade que impunham um ao outro.

As coxas dela, alvas e ainda perfeitamente cingidas por cintas-ligas pretas, circundavam a cintura de Heero. Um Heero que Wufei pela primeira vez testemunhava como dominante sexualmente.

Sem vergonha alguma, acariciou seu membro por cima da calça enquanto deleitava-se com a cena diante de si, constatando um fato:

Ele queria os dois.

Não fazia ideia de como eles haviam chegado àquele ponto. O que importava, verdadeiramente, era como seu coração batia freneticamente e o quanto ansiava para tocar a ambos.

Seu fôlego desapareceu quando Duo abriu os olhos e o flagrou ali.

Ela elevou o rosto ofegante, entorpecido; mechas dos longos cabelos se desprendiam da trança, as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, os lábios úmidos e inchados decorrentes dos beijos de Heero…

Era linda.

O sorriso trocista que ela lhe dedicou, o excitou, mas não se comparou ao que sentiu quando Duo empurrou o corpo de Heero para trás, fazendo-o deitar na cama e expôs a parte frontal de seu corpo delgado para Wufei.

Entre a total falta de ar e a surpresa da revelação, a vista perfeita de Duo envolvendo a própria ereção, masturbando-se ao mesmo tempo em que se movia sobre Heero, quase fez Wufei ter um orgasmo.

Viu Heero virar o rosto para descobrir o que fazia o rapaz que o cavalgava sorrir daquele jeito. O contato de olhar entre eles foi breve, pois teve o rosto segurado por Duo que parecia exigir a atenção dele só para si. O rapaz andrógino beijou com volúpia o guarda-costas, enquanto, erguendo os quadris. Um gemido de frustração escapou de Heero entre o beijo forçoso, um gemido que lamentava a perda do contato intenso que compartilhavam. No entanto, um novo exclamar, embebedado em prazer, foi vocalizado causado pela sensação de Duo firmemente descendo sobre si.

Ainda que estivesse excitado, Wufei tentava entender o que Duo na verdade era. Seu corpo era sinuoso como o de uma mulher, não havia pêlos em seu púbis e seus mamilos eram mínimos, mas ainda remetiam ao formato de um seio feminino.

Não. Teria tempo para descobrir sobre as singularidades do rapaz. _Depois._

No momento, limitou-se a retirar os óculos; as peças de roupas formais foram dispensadas pelo chão uma a uma. Segundos depois, seu corpo nu pesou junto com os outros dois no colchão.

Reservou alguns minutos para apreciar a forma sensual como Duo investia contra Heero; as unhas longas se afundando nas pernas fortes do guarda-costas, enquanto seu sexo excitado seguia o movimento, negligenciado de atenção. Uma visão perturbadoramente excitante. Ávido, Wufei masturbava-se, admirando aquela cena erótica em que ambos se perdiam em meio às línguas que invadiam a boca um do outro. Até escutar um gemido arrastado de Duo quando Heero, enlaçando as mãos fortes nas longas mechas de cabelo que escorregavam pelas laterais das costas do rapaz, puxou-o mais para si, colando-lhes os corpos de vez.

Determinado a possuir o exótico jovem que o encantara desde o primeiro momento, Wufei lambuzou a ereção com o resto de um tubo de lubrificante que o par deixara jogado entre os lençóis e segurou com firmeza o quadril do moreno de cabelos longos, obrigando-o a parar os movimentos, enquanto posicionava-se onde Heero já se deleitava. Acompanhou o movimento de entrada de seu primo e fez força para afundar seu membro junto com o do outro dentro da passagem do moreno de trança.

Um grito de dor foi abafado pelo beijo que dividia com o guarda-costas. Determinado, Wufei permaneceu por alguns segundos saboreando a sensação morna que envolvia seu membro, encaixado inteira e perfeitamente naquele rapaz. Excitado demais para permanecer parado — esperando que o Duo se ajustasse à sua intrusão — o embaixador retroagiu, iniciando seus movimentos.

— Mova-se comigo. — Wufei ordenou em um timbre forte, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava o quadril junto com Heero.

O amante atendeu ao comando e passou a embalar-se, sincronizando seus movimentos aos do embaixador.

Os fios negros de Wufei começaram a se soltar do elástico que sempre usava, conforme o vai e vem se tornava mais afoito. Segurava a cintura de Duo, alisando uma de suas nádegas com vontade, enquanto o belo rapaz tremia a cada nova estocada firme que era impelida em seu interior, gemendo em abandono, arquejando, perdido em um êxtase incontrolável.

Ansiando sentir o calor e as formas do corpo menor colado ao seu, Wufei puxou-o a seu encontro.

O entra e sai cadenciado; a dança que ele ditava; os movimentos circulares que Duo fazia, o azul nublado dos olhos de Heero voltado diretamente para Wufei…

E seus nomes…

Seus nomes eram um mantra que Duo entoava deleitoso entre os ofegos arrastados, perdido no prazer que eles lhe proporcionavam.

O embaixador segurou o queixo do jovem e, virando o rosto dele para o lado, calou-o com um beijo antes que chamasse atenção inconveniente para o que os três faziam naquele quarto.

Um ronronar foi emitido e Wufei abriu os olhos vendo Heero de posse da ereção do novo amante, tocando-o com lascívia. Duo ia chegar ao ápice, Wufei não tinha dúvidas disso.

O embaixador passou, então, a acariciar os mamilos de Duo, apertando-os e atiçando os bicos, tirando o ar do mais novo com seus beijos longos e profundos, provocando-o ao limite de sua resistência.

O rapaz gritou em frenesi, compelindo desesperadamente o baixo-ventre entre os sexos que o preenchiam. O guarda-costas se entregou ao mesmo êxtase em meio ao estocar vigoroso entre suas pernas, grunhindo em um prazer cego.

Duo resfolegava enquanto seu corpo amolecia. Wufei permitiu que ele se deitasse sobre o outro homem. O rapaz descansou em cima do peito largo do guarda-costas, continuando a sentir o sexo do embaixador se deleitando em curtas e exigentes arremetidas em seu interior, saciando com voracidade o desejo que o consumia.

oOo

A cama de casal comportava os dois homens que acolhiam entre seus corpos a figura menor da dona daquele quarto. Dona que na verdade era _dono_, mas ambos poderiam se importar menos com esse detalhe. Duo aconchegava-se no peito de Heero, apreciando o encaixar do corpo de Wufei à suas costas. Sorria exausto ante ao abraço do guarda-costas e os beijos que, vagarosamente, o embaixador distribuía por seu ombro e costas.

O que acontecera entre eles parecia loucura. Pelo menos, era assim que Heero raciocinava tendo Duo junto ao seu corpo e seu amante dividindo o calor do rapaz junto consigo.

Era estranho, já que o que motivara aquele resultado fora justamente seu ciúme por Wufei. Vê-lo cobrir Duo de carinhos, agora, continuava sendo uma visão que não o agradava, mas, depois do que fizera, não havia como contestar ou reivindicar nada. Ele próprio sentia-se incapaz de se afastar do rapaz que enfeitiçara o embaixador. E a si mesmo.

Um rapaz…

Nada mais plausível para explicar o motivo daquela atração que chegara sem pedir licença.

— No que está pensando tão centrado desse jeito, senhor Yui? — Duo questionou, apoiando o queixo no peito suado do guarda-costas, olhando-o com curiosidade e divertimento.

A voz melodiosa e aveludada de Duo dificilmente se assimilaria ao timbre de um homem, bem como as curvas do corpo. Ainda era difícil enxergá-lo como alguém do sexo masculino, embora a evidência estivesse bem ali, roçando pesada contra a perna de Heero.

— Quando pretendiam nos contar?

Sentiu o corpo colado ao seu tencionar-se e Wufei parar com os carinhos, mas ironicamente, o vencedor de todas as batalhas verbais até então, se manteve em silêncio. Heero, porém, não lhe deu trégua.

— Seu irmão, os empregados… todos sabem da verdade. Quando pretendiam nos contar? — verbalizava o que lhe ia pela mente desde que descobrira que Duo não era uma mulher. — Não pretendiam, não é? O que está acontecendo por aqui? Seu irmão está por trás de toda essa farsa? — suas suspeitas aumentavam a cada minuto.

— Deixe meu irmão fora disso. — foi a resposta seca que recebeu, enquanto com um gesto brusco, Duo afastou-se, numa clara intenção de sair da cama.

Sua saída foi interrompida por Wufei. Em um movimento preciso, o embaixador segurou-o por um braço, impedindo-o de abandonar o leito.

— Como meu guarda-costas pessoal, Heero tinha um dossiê completo sobre vocês, sobre sua família. Apenas um casal de filhos é conhecido como herdeiro dos Maxwell. Em momento algum existia menção a dois filhos homens, Duo. Oficialmente, você não existe na família. Por quê? Responda, por favor. – pediu Wufei, solícito. — Queremos entender.

Segundos se passaram, até que Duo aquiesceu, tomando uma decisão.

— Eu nunca quis enganar vocês, ou tirar proveito da influência do embaixador, Heero. — o rapaz defendeu-se, fitando o guarda-costas. — Embora, creio, que o fato de eu não ser totalmente uma mulher me faça culpada.

— Você realmente nos enganou. — Wufei atestou, provocando uma risada no rapaz.

— É verdade. Quero que compreendam uma coisa: nasci como um homem, mas para todos os demais, até mesmo em meu registro, sou uma mulher e _gosto_ que me vejam assim. É desta forma que me sinto e vivo desde pequena, com o apoio de minha família. Eles sempre me aceitaram do jeito que sou, mas como devem imaginar, não é o mesmo com o resto das pessoas. — o jovem confessou, saindo da posição em que estava e virando-se para Wufei. — Eu não me revelo para qualquer um, embaixador. Raras são as pessoas que conhecem a verdade sobre meu sexo. O que aconteceu agora entre nós foi um risco que eu assumi por sentir uma atração muito forte por vocês dois. Você tem um dossiê sobre nós, Heero? — instigou ele, inclinando-se levemente para o lado, os olhos azuis estreitando-se, como se achasse graça no que acabara de dizer. — Eu tenho _dúzias_ de dossiês sobre vocês dois.

Um silêncio carregado dominou o ambiente e, enquanto pensava analiticamente sobre tudo o que fora dito, Heero percebeu em Wufei a simpatia pelo que Duo contava.

— Ainda está com raiva de mim? — escutou Duo questionar, focando sua atenção diretamente em sua pessoa.

Heero sentiu o peso dos olhos de Wufei em si e virou o rosto para encará-lo. Manteve os orbes azuis impassíveis e mentiu:

— Não.

Viu pelo sorriso ameno do embaixador que este se agradou da resposta dada. Aquilo era o suficiente.

Por um momento, Heero sentiu-se um intruso ao ver o olhar que Wufei dedicava a Duo e a forma como ele o beijou no instante seguinte. Havia tanto desejo e sentimentos ocultos dentro dos olhos de Wufei, que Heero só observou sendo corroído por emoções conflituosas.

— Então… — o guarda-costas começou. — Conseguiu o que queria?

A pergunta fez Duo interromper o beijo e sorrir, libidinosamente.

— Vocês são o que eu quero. Nem mais, nem menos.

Com a afirmação, o mais jovem puxou o rosto dele para si e invadiu sua boca com a língua. A reação imediata que aflorou em Heero sobrepujou as incertezas e os demais sentimentos que haviam surgido em meio àquela conversa. Ele correspondeu, sedento, conscientizando-se de que era incapaz de se manter plenamente racional ao toque e proximidade daquela pessoa.

oOo

Wufei fitava com uma lascívia camuflada o caminhar _da_ jovem. Com aquele vestido que chegava à metade das coxas, um sorriso meigo no rosto e os longos fios castanhos soltos, tudo o que o embaixador pensava era em _possuí-la_, de novo.

Descobrira que _ela_ não era uma mulher, mas que gostava de se vestir e ser _tratada_ como se fosse uma. Os seios, ainda que pequenos, eram resultado de uma síndrome genética, que _a_ agraciara também com a feminilidade de suas formas, como viera a descobrir, pesquisando junto com o primo nos últimos dias.

Isso só tornava _Duo_ mais especial aos seus olhos.

Wufei _a_ queria, definitivamente, mas ficarem juntos ainda levaria tempo. Como embaixador, precisava retornar para Terra juntamente com Heero e Duo queria se formar ali, afirmando também que não seria capaz de deixar Solo sozinho com tantos problemas na colônia ainda para serem resolvidos.

Sua mente analítica não sossegara durante os dois últimos dias e, após considerar todas as opções com o apoio de Heero, já tinha tudo esquematizado: em breve, se encarregaria de um plano de ações para que Solo não tivesse mais aborrecimentos com a Federação e assim poderia convencer Duo a ir para a Terra.

Heero lhe perguntara daquela vez, antes dos três se ligarem tão fortemente, se havia se apaixonado por Duo.

A verdade era que sim. _Ela_ o conquistara – e acreditava que a Heero também.

O veículo que os levaria para o espaço-porto os esperava a alguns metros de distância, enquanto se despediam _da morena_.

— Cuide bem do embaixador, senhor Yui. — Duo pediu, tocando a face do guarda-costas.

Com seu jeito sério e enigmático, Heero assentiu, mas nada disse, permitindo apenas que _ela_ fosse se despedir do embaixador.

— Cuide-se. — Wufei replicou, atrevendo-se a dar um leve beijo na boca da _moça_ e se afastou rapidamente, antes que a sensualidade nos olhos _dela_ o dominasse.

O elegante carro partiu para o espaço-porto. Duo acenava efusivamente até que o veículo sumisse da propriedade e de seu campo de visão. Um sorriso despontou enviesado em seus lábios tingidos por um batom discreto.

oOo

Duo saiu do banheiro vestindo um fino _negligee_ branco. Os longos cabelos estavam soltos, cobrindo as costas como um véu espesso e sedoso; o ar perfumado que invadia o ambiente era do frescor de quem havia acabado de se banhar. Seus olhos vasculharam a cama de casal vazia; os lençóis ainda embolados, remexidos e sujos da última hora de prazer que ali desfrutara. A luz que vinha do escritório adjacente ao quarto a guiou para o local. As costas nuas do homem sentado à mesa metálica mexendo na tela holográfica do sistema de computação, a atraiu e a fez se aproximar.

Os curtos cabelos cor de mel continuavam bagunçados e foi exatamente a primeira coisa que os dedos finos tocaram**,** em um carinho que buscava ajeitar os fios que eles próprios haviam desgrenhado.

O rosto masculino inclinou-se para cima, exibindo o sorriso no canto da boca.

— Já disse _o quanto_ você é perfeita?

— Sempre, mas pode continuar dizendo. Eu adoro. — Duo incentivou. — Como tudo está indo?

— Veja você mesma! — falou, meneando a cabeça para a tela que exibia notícias recentes em várias mídias jornalísticas da galáxia.

Duo se inclinou e seus braços finos enroscaram-se ao redor do pescoço do outro em um abraço. Com um pequeno repuxar malicioso em seus lábios, leu a notícia que se destacava na tela principal:

"_Foi declarada interdição e isolamento em mais dois países da União Terrestre.[...] Em poucas semanas após os primeiros casos, o agressivo vírus continua se alastrando rapidamente pela Terra_"_._

Seu _Reaper_ fora identificado tarde demais e agora estava solto entre os humanos da União Terrestre, graças aos seus dois hospedeiros que, leigos, acabaram contribuindo em seu plano. Eles levaram o vírus, o _seu reaper_, aquele que estava em seu corpo, em seus fluidos e sangue. Seus hospedeiros não precisaram usar seus métodos para transmitir o mal que carregavam: o contágio se formalizava do mesmo modo que se contraía uma gripe. Aquele _reaper_ era uma mutação viral que não matara Duo na infância, mas que vivia em si como um morador silencioso e agora era fatal para quem não estivesse vacinado especificamente para o seu ataque agressivo. E uma humanidade não imunizada e sem a cura — pelo menos, não uma cura ou vacina que estivesse ao alcance deles — pereceria em meio ao desespero.

— O que eu vou ganhar depois disso, Solo? – Duo insinuou, escorregando a mão pelo tórax definido do irmão mais velho até alcançar a ereção que já se formava entre as pernas nuas dele.

— Tão mimada. — ele virou a cadeira em um meio-giro e _a_ puxou para que se sentasse como uma criança sobre suas pernas. Inclinando o rosto até o pescoço _dela_, acariciou a pele macia com a ponta do nariz, inalando o cheiro bom do perfume que _a_ _irmã_ usava. — Mas eu sou o culpado, não é? — lambeu e mordiscou o local, sussurrando com a voz carregada em seu ouvido: — Fazendo sempre as suas vontades desde pequena.

Duo ofegou, sendo guiado pelas mãos do mais velho a acomodar-se de frente para o corpo forte, com ambas as pernas abertas, encaixando-se em suas laterais.

— Não mais culpado do que eu. — murmurou, selando seus lábios sedentos à boca voraz do irmão.

oOo

Fim?


End file.
